Somebody Else
by slynn4983
Summary: Songfic- Someone Else Calling You Baby by Luke Bryan. Emma/Killian. Neal's POV.


Songfic. Neal's POV. Emma makes her choice after coming home from Neverland.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lyrics or anything from Once Upon a Time! I'm just borrowing for a little while.

I fixed my mistake. No more lyrics. You'll have to find and read them for yourselves. _Someone Else Calling You Baby_- by Luke Bryan

**Somebody Else**

Neal had just finished having lunch with Henry and they were now exiting Granny's. He ruffled Henry's hair as he laughed. His laughter broke off abruptly as something across the street caught his eye.

He wasn't prepared for this. All of his movement stopped. Emma was in the passenger seat of her yellow bug. On the driver's side was Captain Hook. She was leaning over in front of him. She seemed to be teaching him how to drive.

It was apparent to Neal though that she had made her choice.

Henry was looking at Neal with concern. Neal quickly shook his head and then set his arm over his son's shoulders. They walked down the block and headed for the park.

They had only been home from Neverland for two weeks. He couldn't believe that this was already happening. He would have thought that he would have more time. He hadn't seemed that far out of the race on the way home. He knew she was unhappy with him about their past. He could understand that. But after everything that had happened with Henry and Pan… He thought that there was a very slight possibility for the two of them.

He had heard the whispers in Granny's of course. But he had assumed that that had just been small town gossip, little facts that were twisted and contorted until they became juicy details that everyone wanted to mention.

_First verse_

He took Henry home on time. He had been debating about it for a while. Part of him wanted her to chase him down. But then he realized that she would just be chasing down Henry. Part of him just wanted to get back at her.

But that wouldn't be fair to anyone in this situation.

Especially not Henry. And after everything, he couldn't be unfair to Henry.

But he had no idea how he was going to react, especially if Hook was still there.

Walking up the stairs he could hear her giggling. He could even hear her say, "Killian." in a scolding yet playful tone.

Henry looked up at his dad with concern. "They've been spending a lot of time together since we've come back from Neverland."

Neal pinched his brows together and stared at his son, "You know about this?"

Henry was quick to explain, "He's just new to this world. And she appreciates his help. You know, in Neverland with getting me back. We all owe him a lot."

"Of course." _But I don't owe him her… She's worth too much._

He knew it didn't really work that way but it was hard to stop the bitter thoughts. The mere thought of the two of them being together was going to drive him absolutely mad.

He knocked on the door. Henry smiled up at him encouragingly. It took a little while for Emma to answer the door. He could see Hook sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey kid. Neal." Emma greeted. "We were just about to watch a movie. Do you want to come in?"

"Actually, can I talk to you out here for a minute?" He watched as Emma turned to look at Hook. Henry sat down next to him and the pirate ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Emma pulled the door mostly shut behind her as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Is there something I should know about here?"

_Chorus_

Neal could remember Neverland clearly. Or at least it seemed clear to him. It hadn't been that long ago, so it wasn't time fogging his memory.

Henry had been the only thing that mattered then. Especially to Emma. But the same could be said for everyone who had been on that journey.

And now that they were back home, Henry still seemed to be a priority. Emma's only real priority as far as Neal could see.

Maybe that was just how little he had been paying attention to her. He was so happy to have her back in his life… And to find out that he had a son? It made his life complete. Spending all of this time with Henry had been great for both of them.

Being on her own was what she had wanted, wasn't it? Just to have time to be a family with her newly found parents and son.

Neal just needed an answer to his question. And he couldn't leave until he had it.

_Second verse_

"What are you talking about?" Emma's confusion shown on her face.

"Don't be dense Emma. I'm not stupid and neither is our son. We deserve to know the truth."

"You mean with Killian? Where else do you want him to stay? On his ship? That hardly seems fair after everything he did for all of us."

"You're calling him 'Killian' now? I don't think this is just about a place to stay."

"Screw you Neal! I don't answer to you. And it's his name. I'm not going to call him by some stupid moniker that makes him seem less than human. Not after everything he's done."

Neal let out a long breath, "Look, Emma." He paused knowing that he needed to be careful with how he continued. "I'm not saying that you answer to me. But we do have a son together. And I thought the three of us kind of had an arrangement. And, if that's over, I just want to know."

_Chorus_

Emma stared back at the door. She lowered her voice when she finally answered, "We aren't together. Not yet. But I do think that I've made my choice. And I'm sorry but it's not you."

Neal looked away and down the stairs. He wanted to just run. He had gotten his answer. It had even been the one he was expecting.

But it wasn't the one he wanted…

Neal turned his gaze from the stairs to Emma and back again several times. Unfortunately, something he wasn't prepared for, he did need more information. "Why him, Emma? I thought we had time. I thought this was going to be our second chance. Why him?"

"He makes me feel important. I matter to him. And not for what I can do for him. I can just be Emma and he's okay with that."

Neal nodded his head tightly twice. And then he walked away. He couldn't argue with her. It was what she deserved.

_Repeat (edited) chorus_

One month later…

Neal sat in the diner and was looking out of the window with a smile on his face. He watched as Henry ran out of their apartment building. Not far behind him, Emma and Hook also exited the building.

_Killian_. Neal corrected himself mentally. It wasn't easy but he needed to be fair to the man.

He watched as Killian put his arm around Emma and pulled her close. They smiled at each other. Henry looked back at them and smiled as well.

It wasn't easy but the four of them, five if you counted Regina, were making it work.

Neal had quickly accepted that he had lost his chance. It had taken him longer to realize that it was never really his chance to begin with…

Review. Please?


End file.
